Asus RT-N56U
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Asus / RT-N56U __TOC__ NOTE: This device is not supported by dd-wrt or OpenWRT. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = MSQ-RTN56U Industry Canada ID = 3568A-RTN56U CPU Type = Ralink RT3662F P2Y2810G0 1027AT MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 500MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = MXIC T102241 MX29LV640EBT1-70G Flash Size = 8MB Max Firmware Size = 7995392 bytes RAM Size = 128MB RAM Chip = winbond W971G66JB-18 59248K000012 003WV0 nvram Size = ? Switch = Realtek RTL8367M 1Gb Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100/1000-WAN 4-10/100/1000-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u/3ab boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/2A Color of LEDs = Blue Size = 172 x 145 x 60 mm (6.77” x 5.7” x 2.36”) USB = 2x USB 2.0 Serial Port = 1 JTAG Port = No Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = Ralink RT3092 WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = 3 x internal antenna for 5GHz application with 5.1dBi gain Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11a/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 5GHz 802.11n = up to 300Mbps 802.11a = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Radio Wireless Radio = Ralink RT3662F (SoC) WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = 2 x internal antenna for 2.4GHz application with 3.8dBi gain Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11n = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest *rt73usb + aircrack1.0 *Asus RT-N56U hits FCC dual radio? *ASUS RT-N56U “fashion” router plus RT-N76U, RT-N13U & AP-N13M hit CeBIT 2010 *NEW ASUS RT-N56U & RT-N76U ROUTERS! Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Asus Category: Fix Me! Category:Ralink Category:RT3662F Category:IEEE 802.11b/g/n Category:Realtek Category:RTL8367M Category:Router USB Port